poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!/Transcript
This is a transcript of We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Ash Ketchum: What a beautiful day. Emerl: Yeah I'll say! Ash Ketchum: Come on guys let's go to Pokemon school. All Heroes: Yeah! Pikachu: Pika! (Then suddenley he saw something) Pi? Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? Pikachu: (He pointed at the gigantic dragon) Pikachu! (Ash saw a Bewilderbeast as he surprisely gasped,so does Pooh,Littlefoot,and their friends they know and Emerl and his friends what they didn't know.) Emerl: Ash you know this dragon? Ash Ketchum: Yep,that's a Bewilderbeast. All Heroes: Bewilderbeast?! Pooh Bear: Yes he's an Alpha dragon. Jaden Yuki: That's pretty cool. Takuya Kanbara: Yeah I'll say. (Bewilderbeast already awake and he saw our heroes and then he look at them close.) Ducky: He's looking at us. (Emerl and his friends are nervous,but Ash is pet him.) Ash Ketchum: It's alright we're not gonna hurt you. (Bewilderbeast is very gentle to Ash and he gave him a frost breath as kiss.) Sakura Avalon: Wow! I think he likes you. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! You can pet him too. Emerl: Okay I'll try. (Emerl is petting Bewilderbeast,then Sakura,and then everyone petted.) Goku: Your right Ash he is gentle. Lilo: So Ash what you gonna name Bewilderbeast? Ash Ketchum: Let's see! (He's think and then he got one) I got it. I'm gonna name you Icetusker. Emerl: Icetusker I like the sound of that. Goku: Me too. Ash Ketchum: What do think you like it? (Icetusker's growling saying, "I like it".) Chomper: He saying, "I like it." Ash Ketchum: I knew you like it your new name. Rotom Pokedex: I gonna take pictures of your new dragon Icetusker the Bewilderbeast. (Rotom Pokedex took pictures of Icetusker the Bewilderbeast.) Ash Ketchum (mind): I hope he,his mother,his friends,and their dragons are gonna love this. Tai Kamiya: You said something Ash. Ash Ketchum: Sorry talk to myself. Icetusker I want you to stay right here, we'll be right back after Pokemon school. (Icetusker nods and growling in agreeing) Ash Ketchum: Come on guys let's go to the Pokemon School. All Heroes: Yeah! (Meanwhile we see shaggy Eevee) - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! Narrator: Our heroes - - - - - - (Cut to see our heroes at the Pokemon School) Ash Ketchum: You won't believe what we saw today. Mallow: What is it? Sakura Avalon: We saw a gigantic dragon. Kiawe: What?! Did you said you saw a gigantic dragon? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Rotom show them the pictures you took. Rotom Pokedex: You got it Ash (They see pictures of Bewilderbeast much to Ash's friends' surprised) Sophocles: Wow he's huge! Lillie: Amazing! Mallow: Incredible! Philmac: Wow. Bloom: Where did you get the Bewilderbeast? King Kai: The Bewilderbeast came last night well you and your friends visited to Alfea and well Ash,Emerl and their friends were fast asleep. He,two hundred dragons are with him and fifty dragons are with a huge winged desert dragon to find a place to sleep and build a nest. Ash Ketchum: Wow so that explain why he and a sandstorm maker find a place to stay,to sleep, and build a nest it's near by Professor Kukui's house. King Kai: Yes,lucky you already met Bewilderbeast and name it Icetusker that's a good name and he really likes you a lot,so he decided to stay and come home to Pallet Town in Kanto with you and so does your two hundred dragons. All Heroes:(Happy) SpongeBob SquarePants: Alright Ash your Icetusker wants to stay and come home with you and Pikachu in Pallet Town from Kanto along with your two hundred dragons. SpongeBob&Patrick: Hooray! Philmac: I would love to see that. Emerl: Me too. Professor Kukui: Alola class! All Heroes: Alola! Ash Ketchum: Professor my friends and I saw a gigantic dragon near our house. Rotom Pokedex: Take a look Professor. (Professor Kukui look at the picture of Bewilderbeast mush to surprised to Professor Kukui as well) Professor Kukui:(Surprise) - - - Professor Kukui: I have the annoucement for you one of Ash's friends is coming - - - - - - Tai Kamiya: But the question is who's gotta train to all the dragons? Ash Ketchum: I know my best friend he can train all the dragons. Goku: Who's your best friend? Ash Ketchum: He's a dragon master. Philmac: Hm? Emerl: Dragon master? Krillin: Is he friendly? Ducky: Oh yes he is very friendly. (Dragon Master song starts) Ketchum He's protector all the dragons and defender of Berk. Petrie He also Chief of all the Berk and the best dragon rider Cera He defend all the dragons from evil dragon hunters and everybody called him. Ash&Cera A Dragon Master! Heroes Dragon Master! Sandy He used his fiery sword called Inferno Heroes Dragon Master! Ducky He's brave, smart, and strong Heroes Dragon Master! Beetles He's sounds like he is mighty Cera You don't wanna mess with him for sure. Littlefoot A Dragon Master! Heroes Dragon Master! (the song ends) Sid: Wow! I can't wait to meet him. Ellie: Me too. Finn the Human: I can't wait to see the dragon master. Jake the Dog: Yeah! Freakazoid: I wonder what's his name could be? Pooh Bear: You'll see he'll introduce to his best friend after Pokemon School. Syrus Truesdale: I'm so excited to meet your best friend Ash. Jaden Yuki: Me too. - (Cut to see Shaggy Eevee - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Salandit! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Who are these punks? Emerl: Careful Philmac those are Team Skull. Philmac: Team Skull? Ash Ketchum: Yeah - - - - - Rapp: (The villians appear) Ichy: Surprise! Ash Ketchum: Team Skull! Tai Kamiya: Not those guys again! Ichy: We're back for another rematch. Right, Dil? (Dil shows up) (Littlefoot and his friends screamed) Sora Takenouchi: Not that giant crocodile again! Meilin Rae: Hey! Over here you ugly giant crocodile! (Shows Dil her missing tooth on her necklace) Looking for something. (Dil growls at Meilin) Buck: Why don't you come and get it. Lana: (She see shaggy Eevee) Let an Eevee go! Mallow: You better let go Eevee or else. Manny: You heard her Team Skulls let him go. Rapp: I don't think big mammoth. (They popout their Pokeballs) Bloom: Get ready guys things are gotta get messy. (All heroes agree) Dan and his friends: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Dan Kuso: Go Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid! Drago: (Roar) Julie Makimoto: Go Subterra Hammer Gorem! Mira Clay: Go Subterra Magma Wilda! Gus Grav: Go Subterra Rex Vulcan! Jake Vallory: Go Subterra Coredem! Paige: Go Subterra Boulderon! Runo Misaki: Go Haos Blade Tigerra! Baron Leltoy: Go Haos Saint Nemus! Fabia Sheen: Rise Haos Aranaut! Aranaut: The Castle Knights will defend our friends and stop the villians once and for all. Rafe: Go Haos Wolfurio! Alice Gehabich: Go Darkus Alpha Hydranoid! Ace Grit: Go Darkus Knight Percival! Ren Crawler: Go Darkus Linehalt! Spectra Phantom: Go Darkus Infinity Helios! Marucho Marukura: Go Aquos Preyas, Angeleo, Minx Elfin, Akwimos, and Trister! Shun Kazami: Go Ventus Storm Skyress, Master Ingram, Hawktor, and Taylean! Takato Matsuki: I've got to stop them. Biomerge...! Ozzy: Not this time, kid! (Ozzy and Strut grabs Takato holding him hostage and then the men with sunglasses brings out ropes to tied up both Takato and Guilmon) Guilmon: Takato! Ash Ketchum: Let them go you Eggnappers. Ozzy: Never! Bloom: You ask for it. Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Harmonix! (Bloom,Flora,Stella,Aisha,Musa,and Tecna transform into Harmonix form.) Ryo Sanada: Armor of the Wildfire! Daogi! Kento Rei Fang: Hardrock! Cye Mori: Torrent! Rowen Hashiba: Strata! Sage Date: Halo! (Ryo and his friends armor up.) Tai Kamiya: Alright gang it's time to digivolve! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon.) (Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon.) (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon.) (Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon.) (Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon) (Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.) (Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon.) (Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.) (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon.) (Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon) (Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon) (Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon) (Patamon (Season 2) digivolve to Angemon (Season 2) (ExVeemon Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon) (Aquilamon Gatomon (Season 2) DNA digivolve to Silphymon) (Ankylomon Angemon (Season 2) DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon) Henry & Rika: Digi-Modifty! Matrix Digivolution Activate! (Terriermon Matrix digivolve to Rapidmon) (Renamon Matrix digivolve to Taomon) Takuya & Koji: Execute! Fusion Evolution! (Takuya Fusion evolve to Aldamon) (Koji Fusion evolve to Beowolfmon) Zoe, J.P., Tommy & Koichi: Execute! Spirit evolution! (Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon) (Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon) (Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon) (J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon) Marcus Damon: Take that Eggnapper! (he punch Ozzy) It's fighting time! Marcus,Thomas,Yoshi& Keenan: DNA! Full Charge! (Agumon (Data Squad) warp digivolve to RizeGreymon) (Gaomon warp digivolve to MachGaogamon) (Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon) (Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon. Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon) Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Oh yeah! Mikey Kudo: Ballitasmon! Ballitasmon: Booyah baby! Mikey Kudo: Dorulumon! Dorulumon: (growls) Mikey Kudo: Starmon! Pickmonz! Nene A : Sparrowmon! Sparrowmon: Ready! Mikey Kudo: Digi-fuse! Shoutmon & his friends: Digi-Fuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher A : Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digi-Fuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Ben Tennyson: Going Hero! (He press the Omnitrix and started to transform) (He transformed into Cannonbolt) Ben Tennyson (Alien Force): It's hero time! (He press the Omnitrix and started to transform) (He transformed into Spidermonkey) Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! Sakura Avalon: Go Delphox! Li Showron: Go Sceptile! Madison Taylor: Empoleon you too! Meilin Rae: Get them Gumshoo! Eli Moon: Go Alakazam! (They popout their Pokeballs) Meilin Rae: Gumshoo use Crunch on that Bell-dragger! (Gumshoo uses Crunch attack biting Dil's tail) Dil: Ouch! Eli Moon: Alakazam use Psychic on Salandit! (Alakazam uses Psychic and hit Salandit) (Screech and Thud are chasing Ash and Lana) Kazemon: Take this! Hurricane Wave! Bloom: Fire Blade! (They fire their attack and hit Screech and Thud) Ash Ketchum: Thanks Bloom and Kazemon. Bloom: Anytime Ash! Takato Matsuki: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Hang on Takato we're coming. (But Red Claw blocked him) Ash Ketchum: (Growl) Red Claw! Littlefoot: Ash! (Red Claw started to attack on Ash and Pikachu, but then suddenly Pikachu heard something is coming this way really fast.) Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah here they come. Guys get down! (Everyone duck and cover as the black dragon appears firing his plasma blast on the ground creating a smoke of sand blinding everyone as the silhouetted dragon attacks Red Claw) Tupp: What is that? I can't see! (Red Claw steps out of the sand revealing to be a Night Fury attacking him) Ash Ketchum: (Gasp in surprise) It's him! ???: That's right. (A person appears standing behind Ash) ???: Remember me, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Hiccup? (He removed his helmet and revealed himself) Ash Ketchum: (happy) Hiccup you're back! Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Hiccup: That's right. (Toothless happy to see Ash and Pikachu.) Ash Ketchum: Toothless! Pikachu: Pika! Rapp: Hey who is this? Ash Ketchum: My best friend Hiccup. King Kai: Whoa! His best friend is here and so does the others. Team Skull and the villians are gotta be in big trouble when they see this. (He giggle) Ash Ketchum: You better let my friends go right now or my best friend will make you. Tupp: Never kid! (Then Hookfang arrives roaring at the villains) Ozzy & Strut: (screamed) Snotlout: Yeah you better run cause you messing my friend you mess with us. Ash Ketchum: Snotlout and Hookfang! (A green smoke appears out of nowhere blinding the villains) Leonard the King Pig: What's that smell? Ruffnut: That was you porkbelly. Tuffnut: Cause you gotta get roasting. Lighted up Belch! (Belch lights up fire creating explosion frying Team Skull) Rapp: That really burns. Ash Ketchum: Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Barf and Belch! (Then Stormfly appear in front of Screech and Thud as she smack them with her tail) Astrid: Miss me, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Astrid! Stormfly! SpongeBob SquarePants: Alright! Ash Ketchum: Astrid help my friends out the rope. Astrid: You got it Ash. (Astrid brings out axe to cut the rope lose freeing Takato and Guilmon) Takato & Guilmon: Thank you. Astrid: Anytime, kid and your... whatever he is. Rapp: Stop them! (Meatlog appear in front of Team Skull) Fishlegs: Fire! (Meatlog fires her breath on Team Skull and their Pokemon) Ash Ketchum: Fishlegs and Meatlog! Dick Dastardly: That's it you're gotta pay. (Grump appear heading towards Team Skull) Gobber: Heads up! (Grump use his tail and hit Team Skull as Gobber laugh) Ash Ketchum: Gobber and Grump! Roxy: Ash's friends is here and I'll help too. Magic Winx Believix! (Roxy transform into Believix form.) Takato Matsuki: Ready Guilmon? Guilmon: Ready! Takato Matsuki: Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate! (Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Tipp: Come on! Don't you matrix digivolution your Digimon without telling us! (Skullcrusher appear in front of Tipp.) Tipp: (Nervous laugh) Nice dragon! Eret: He really doesn't like you that much. Hello Ash good to see you again. Ash Ketchum: Eret and Skullcrusher! Littlefoot: Come on guys let's help them too. All Heroes: Yeah! Clover: Flareon come on out! Alex: You too Loudred! Sam: Noibat come forth! Britney: Go Glaceon! (They popout their Pokeballs) Britney: Glaceon use Ice Shard on Zubat! (Glaceon fire her attack and hit Zubat.) Tupp: (Growling in anger) Don't just stand there! Go take down their dragons now! Dr. Phillium Benedict's Men #1: But Tupp... their dragons will tear us apart. Tupp: Fine! I'll take down them and their dragons on my own! (Before Tupp can do anything to fight the Viking's dragons. Light Fury came out of nowhere tackling him and then whips Dr. Phillium's men with her tail and then fires her firepower on the villains blasting them away) Dil: I'll take care of them! (As Dil charges to attack Littlefoot and his gang. Cloudjumper jumps out of nowhere blocking her from attacking them) Dil: Huh? Who's there? (Cloudjumper roar at Dil and started to attack) Dil: (Nervous laugh) Ichy! (As she run away) Ash Ketchum: Cloudjumper! Ichy: You're next you little brat. (evil laugh) Ash Ketchum: I don't think so Ichy, there's my friend of mine will finish you off right here. Is it that right Valka? (Then Valka appear behind Ash) Valka: Mind if I? Ash Ketchum: You bet. Ichy: No! (Valka smack Ichy with her staff) Stitch: Bye bye bad birdy! Loweemon: Come on guys let's help them out. Kazemon, Loweemon, Beetlemon & Kumamon: Slide Evolution! (Kazemon Slide evolve to Zephyrmon. Loweemon Slide evolve to JagerLoweemon. Beetlemon Slide evolve to MetalKabuterimon. Kumamon Slide evolve to Korikakumon.) Nigel Uno: Alright Team Skull time for you and your villians to say good bye. (Toothless and Light Fury are growling at Aya, Kyoko and Yuki making them nervous and scared of them) Rapp: Where are you three going? Get back here now! Aya: You'll stop them. We don't wanna get burned by dragons. Tupp: Well then fine we'll defeat the dragon and their pals by ourselves. Ash Ketchum: I don't think Team Skull. Hiccup: Cause - - - Lana: Popplio use Aqua Jet! - - (Popplio learn to use Surf as a new move) - Kero: Popplio learn to use Surf. - Cannonbolt: Now that's what I called wipe out for the bad guys. - - Alex: Alright Loudred use Power-up Punch! (Loudred use Power-up Punch and hit Garbador really hard and then Garbador been defeated.) Zipp: Oh no Garbador! (Loudred started to shout and then it start to evolve) All Heroes: (gasped) Alex: Loudred? Hiccup: Ash what's happening to Loudred? Ash Ketchum: It looks like Loudred began to evolving. Astrid: Evolving. Musa: Whoa! Tigatron: By the matrix! (Loudred evolves into Exploud) Izzy Izumi: Loudred evolved into powerful Exploud. Sakura Avalon: Rotom analyzes on Exploud. Rotom Pokedex: You got it Sakura. Exploud the Loud Noise Pokemon. A Normal type and the evolved form of Loudred. When Exploud takes a deep breath through the tubes that cover its body, watch out! It's about to unleash a thunderous bellow that will shake the ground around it. Alex: You look so amazing Exploud and you got much stronger now. (Exploud glad) Eli Moon: You ready Alakazam? (Alakazam nod) Eli Moon: The power of friendship is strong and powerful together as one. Surpass the evolution mega evolve! (Alakazam mega evolves into Mega Alakazam.) Team Skull and the villians: (screamed) Mega Alakazam! Ash Ketchum: Alright guys let's finish them off. All Heroes: Yeah! MegaKabuterimon: Horn Burster! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! Zudomon: Vulcan Hammer! WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw! Garudamon: Wing Blade! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! MagnaAngemon: Gate of Destiny! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! Paildramon: Desperado Blaster! Silphymon: Static Force! Shakkoumon: Justice Beam! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! Rapidmon: Rapid Fire! Taomon: Tailsman of Light! Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw! Aldamon: Solar Wind Destoryer! Beowolfmon: Frozen Hunter! Zephyrmon: Hurricane Gale! MetalKabuterimon: Electron Cannon! Korikakumon: Avanlence Axes! JagerLoweemon: Dark Master! RizeGreymon: Trident Revolver! MachGaogamon: Howling Cannon! Lilamon: Lila Shower! Crowmon: Savage Emperor! Shoutmon X5: Earth Shaker! MetalGreymon (Fusion): Giga Destoryer! Dan Kuso: Ability activate! Revolutional! Keith Clay: Ability activate! Ragnarok Buster! Bloom: Fire Blade! Stella: Dazzling Spiral! Flora: Fall Vortex! Musa: Reverberating Notes! Aisha: Power Swirl! Tecna: Storm of Numbers! Ryo Sanada: Flare up Now! Li Showron: Element Wind! Sakura Avalon: Water card come to my aid! Use your water to wash away the villians. Water card release and disspell! Madison Taylor: Empeleon use Hydro Pump! Meilin Rae: Gumshoo use Hyper Beam! Eli Moon: Alakazam use Shadow Ball! Clover: Flareon use Fire Blast! Alex: Okay Exploud time to use a new move. Use Boomburst! Sam: Noibat use Air Slash! Britney: Glaceon use Ice Beam! Sakura Avalon: Delphox use Mystical Fire! Li Showron: Sceptile use Energy Ball! (Toothless and the dragons fires their attack.) (They fire their attacks together and hit Team Skulls' Pokemon and villians and then they been defeated.) Leonard the King Pig: Retreat! Team Skulls: We'll get you for this. (The villians retreat) Philmac: (in Shrek's voice) (laugh) And stay out! (They all return to normal) Ash Ketchum: Thanks for saving us, Hiccup. Hiccup: Your welcome, Ash. (Ash and Hiccup hug) Ash Ketchum: I miss you guys. Hiccup: We miss you too, Ash. (Pikachu is happy to see Toothless and the dragons) Ducky: I'm so happy to see Ash and Hiccup are reunited. Yep,yep,yep! Kiawe: Ash, you know him, the vikings and the dragons? Ash Ketchum: Yep! Everybody meet my best friend Hiccup. Emerl: Hi Hiccup, I'm Emerl. Nice to meet you. (Emerl and Hiccup shake their hands) Hiccup: Nice to meet you too. Tai Kamiya: So you're Ash's best friend Pooh, Littlefoot,and Ash told you about. My name's Tai this is my sister Kari and this my friends at camp. I want to meet Sora. Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you Hiccup Tai Kamiya: And self proclaim is Matt Matt Ishida: No autographs please. Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. Joe Kido: I shake hands. Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi Mimi Tachikawa: Wow your got a dragon. Tai Kamiya: Izzy is a computer expert. Izzy Izumi: Did you have interest access? Tai Kamiya: And last but not least this little guy is uh is uh. T.K. Takaishi: T.K. call me T.K. and I'm not small as I look. Davis Motomiya: My name is Davis. Veemon: Hi my name's Veemon. Yolei Inoue: Hello I'm Yolei. Hawkmon: I'm Hawkmon nice to meet you. Cody Isha: Hi my name's Cody. Armadillomon: Hi I'm Armadillomon. Ken Ichijouji: My name is Ken and this is my partner Wormmon. Wormmon: Hello there. Agumon: I'm Agumon Tai's partner. Gabumon: I'm Gabumon Matt's partner. Biyomon: My name's Biyomon I'm with Sora. Tentomon: I'm Tentomon I belong with Izzy. Gomamon: I'm Gomamon Joe's buddy. Palmon: Name's Palmon I'm with Mimi. Patamon: I'm Patamon T.K.'s buddy. Gatomon: And I'm Gatomon Kari's partner. Takato Matsuki: My name is Takato this is cousin Kai and my partner Guilmon. Henry Wong: I'm Henry,this is my sister Suize, her partner Lopmon, and my partner Terriermon. Rika Nonaka: I'm Rika and this is my partner Renamon. Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya hi there. Marcus Damon: My name is Marcus and this is my partner Agumon. Mikey Kudo: I'm Mikey and this is my friend Shoutmon. Goku: So your best friend is a Dragon Master. Ash Ketchum: Yep! Hiccup: That's right who ever you are? Goku: My name's Goku. Sakura Avalon: (She see a peg leg) Hiccup what happened to your leg? Pooh Bear: He lost his leg. Sakura Avalon: Really? Hiccup: Yeah. Li Showron: When did that happened? Ash Ketchum: During the battle against the Red Death. When she exploded he lost his leg during the explosion. Madison Taylor: Oh dear Lillie: Ash Ketchum: So in the end Hiccup and I became best friend and my very first brother. Double D: What a amazing story Ash. Yugi Moto: Hiccup: Both Ash and Toothless became the alpha dragons. Emerl: Really? Takato Matsuki: Ash is that true? Ash Ketchum: Yep! All Heroes: (gasped) Amethyst: Whaaaaaaaaaaat? You and Toothless defeat the bad Bewilderbeast and becoming two new alpha dragons. Ash Ketchum: That's right! Kiawe:(shocked) What?! Sophocles:(shocked) No way! Mallow: Unbelievable! Lana: Wow! Lillie: Oh my goodness. Goku: I know your best friend is Dragon master,but you Toothless are the alpha dragons. Wow! Kero: Wow Ash! You really are very special boy. Valka: Manny: Our friend becoming a new alpha dragon. I did not see that coming. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lana: Go Dive Ball! (Eevee capture inside the Dive Ball as it shake three times and then caputre complete) Lana: I caught an Eevee. Patrick Star: Congratulations Lana! Sakura Avalon: Hey Ash,you should tell Hiccup and the others they're dragons on Professor Kukui's House. Ash Ketchum: Good idea Sakura! Emerl: Go for it Ash you are Alpha dragon Ash Ketchum: Thanks Emerl. Hey Hiccup,will you,your mother,your friends,and your dragons come with to Professor Kukui's house? Cause we got a special surprise for you. Hiccup: Sure - - - (Cut to see Lana's house) Lana: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Cut to see our heroes Ash Ketchum: Hey Icetusker we're home. (Icetusker - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (I feel so Happy song starts) Littlefoot I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like bright circle is shining inside of me When Icetusker and the hundreds of dragons are stay and come home in Pallet Town from Kanto with you and Pikachu Ketchum And then my best friend Hiccup,his friends,his family,and dragons are back and join our journey and adventures again Chomper And we so glad that you and Hiccup are reunited Littlefoot I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me friends I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me Feel so happy! (the song ends) - - - - - Narrator: It's a happy reunion Ash reunite his best friend Hiccup along with the vikings and the dragons are now joining our heroes Alola journey. Lana caught Eevee as her new Pokemon. On top of that Ash got a Bewilderbeast name Icetusker and hundereds of dragons are decided to stay and come home with our hero. Our heroes have also met the Sandcrawlers known as the Princess to all the dragons and her fifty dragons who decided to stay with our heroes as well. Alex's Loudred evolves into Exploud. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts